Was it Mean't to Be?
by Sister-Cousin
Summary: This fan fiction takes place after Should I Stay or Should I Go? Manny and Craig spent that night in his garage after the party and what happened is a mystery. SO will him and her hook up in the end? Or will he go running back to Ashley? It's a mystery so


This fan fiction takes place after the Degrassi episode Should I Stay or Should I Go? Emma and Manny are at lunch and Manny is still upset about what happened.  
  
Emma: Manny say something.  
  
Manny: What is there to say?  
  
Emma: I know you're upset. I would also be upset if Craig treated me like that.  
  
Manny: I just feel so used. I thought he really liked me. I mean he kissed me. How could he love Ashley when he kissed me?  
  
Emma: Maybe he was just confused.  
  
Manny: No he knew what he was doing.  
  
Emma: He is a guy! What do they know? Just get over him already.  
  
Manny: Don't you think I've tried? It's not like I can snap my fingers and magically not have feelings for him anymore.  
  
Emma: I understand but at least try. Promise me that.  
  
Manny: Oh believe me I'll try. Emma thanks for being here for me.  
  
Emma: That's what friends do when their friends are in need.  
  
Manny: Friends once again! I think I can live with that. (The school bell rang and the girls headed to their next class together. Ashley and Craig are in study hall together and a couple again.)  
  
Ashley: Craig aren't you happy that we're together again? I know I definitely am!  
  
Craig: Me too!Ashley: Honey I love you. (Craig didn't answer for a while and sat there thinking about something.) Craig Hello!  
  
Craig: Oh I know you do. I mean I love you too.  
  
Ashley: I got worried there for a minute. Now is every thing okay?  
  
Craig: There's just been a lot going on with school, the band and Manny.  
  
Ashley: Hold on and just pause! Did you just say Manny? What about Manny?  
  
Craig: Did I say that?  
  
Ashley: I'm pretty sure you did. I just want the honest truth.  
  
Craig: Well she has a crush on me.  
  
Ashley: Oh not that all over again but I thought that little crush was over?  
  
Craig: Me too but what can I say I'm a ladies man! (He said with an unsure smile and laugh.)  
  
Ashley: Stop being so cocky and you're my man and I'm sure of that. (After school Craig is at his locker getting ready to go home. Ashley already went home so he is alone. Manny walks over to him but he doesn't see her.)  
  
Manny: Hey Craig! I've been thinking about the other night and I was wondering.  
  
Craig: Manny, why are you here?  
  
Manny: Well you sound happy to see me. Now is there anything else you want to say?  
  
Craig: Not much to talk about!  
  
Manny: Oh so is that is? Do I mean nothing to you? What about the other night in your garage?  
  
Craig: Manny I'm sorry but it was nothing. I mean I'm in love with.with  
  
Manny: With Ashley?  
  
Craig: Ya Ashley!  
  
Manny: Are you sure about that?  
  
Craig: Yes I'm sure. I mean that night after the party was great but we are just not meant to be, I'm sorry but that's my decision. So just go!  
  
Manny: Well I don't need you either. You're right it was a mistake but I think it high time that you started to honest with Ashley and stop playing games. (Craig just stands there staring at her while she walks over to Emma and J.T.)  
  
Emma: I saw you and him together! Now what?  
  
Manny: Oh he's just being a guy. And By that I mean jerk.  
  
J.T.: Hey that hurts!  
  
Manny: JT you're not like him. Not even close but that's a good thing.  
  
Emma: So Craig is out of the picture?  
  
Manny: He was never in. He was just another puppy love crush of mine. Just another silly ol' crush. (Emma looks @ J.T. who can't stop staring at Manny.) Aren't you gonna say something?  
  
J.T.: What? Oh yeah! Manny do you want to go to a movie later tonight? I'm buying!  
  
Manny: I would love too.  
  
J.T.: Perfect I can barely wait. (Craig is @ his garage having a band rehearsal and then the phone rings)  
  
Spinner: Hi Ashley! Oh you probably want Craig. Craig it's your lover on the phone.  
  
Craig: Stop it! Just give me the phone and some privacy. Hi Ashley!  
  
Ashley: Um Craig I just wanted to invite you over tonight.  
  
Craig: Yeah I'll come over.  
  
Ashley: Guess what?  
  
Craig: What?  
  
Ashley: My parents won't be home all night. So we'll be all alone in my bedroom.  
  
Craig: I don't think that is such a good idea.  
  
Ashley: But don't you love me?  
  
Craig: Oh I really do but that's exactly why we can't, not tonight. I really care about you so can we take things slow?  
  
Ashley: Fine if that's what you want? But still come over.  
  
Craig: Okay, I love you bye.  
  
Spinner: So is tonight the big night?  
  
Craig: No but I'm cool with that. Come on we have to get back to practicing.  
  
Hope you really liked it. I might be entering it to the Degrassi Theater Contest at The-N.com. So send in your reviews as soon as you read this. Sorry it was so short but it had to be a minimum of 1 typed page to be eligible for the contest and I wanted to added more but couldn't. 


End file.
